halfprincefandomcom-20200214-history
Daoshi
| image = Daoshi.png | imagewidth = | nickname = | race = Human | gender = Female | job = Taoist | element = Fire | level = 50+ | original location = Eastern Continent | affiliation = Dark Phantom, Divine Coalition, Odd Squad, Righteous Blades, Rising Dragons, Team Rose | occupation = Member of Infinite City | guild = | base of operation = Infinite City | marital status = Single | relatives = | pet = | status = Active | user = Lu Jing | manhua debut = Volume 5, Chapter 2 (Game 24) | novel debut = Volume 3, Chapter 4 (Chapter 20) }} Appearance Jing is a human Taoist (Eastern exorcist is a better description) with blonde hair. She wears a Han styled outfit and a head piece with the Yin-Yang symbol on it. Personality Jing initially comes across as a delicate girl who needs protecting, but actually can take care of herself and be quite cunning. She often uses this sweet act in order to get things out of other people. Synopsis Eastern Continent arc After Prince had arrived on the Eastern Continent, he began fighting mobs in order to earn enough money to return to Infinite City. While he was training, Yun (Kekkaishi) and Jing were secretly watching him. They saw he was a strong player and came up with a plan to have him help them level up and at the same time gain enough money to go to the Central Continent. To set their plan into motion, Jing attracted the attention of a flaming skeleton with the hopes that Prince would save her which he did. She and Yun then told Prince about themselves and their classes and asked if he would help them train. He decided to help them on the condition that they did not ask about his past or try to find out who he was. They then invited him to eat as a restaurant owned by the local mob boss Huang Wei who had been harassing them because Jing would not marry him, in the hopes that Prince would teach him a lesson (which he did). After they had trained together for a while, Jing and Yun decided to take on the "Demon Lord" quest in the hopes that Prince might be able to complete it. If not, then they would have lost nothing. Following Prince's "defeat" of Kenshin, he gave Yun the hair tie. Jing and Yun now had enough money to buy the tickets, so they tricked Prince and threw him off a cliff hoping that it would kill him. Soon after this, it became apparent that Yun was having a great deal of guilt about what they had done to Prince, but Jing told him to suck it up since what was done was done. While they were discussing this, Huang Wei came up asking her to marry him for the hundredth time. A scuffled ensued with Huang Wei accidentally killing Jing (she pushed Yun out of the way). Yun then told Huang Wei that they would be leaving for the Central Continent soon and would be out of his reach. In response, he positioned his minions on the docks and told them if they saw either Yun or Jing they were to kill them. A few days later, Yun and Jing were face to face with Huang Wei again. While his lackeys held Yun down, he told Jing that he would have Yun killed and reduced back to level one if she did not marry him. While the crowd initially responded to this with protest, upon finding out who Huang Wei was, they back down. Prince and Kenshin who were nearby, noticed the crowd and came to see what was going on. When Prince discovered what was happening, he and Kenshin immediately helped Yun and Jing by killing Huang Wei and his lackeys. Feeling a deep sense of sadness, guilt and regret, they apologized for what they had done to Prince and asked if they could follow him. Since Prince had not sense of direction, Jing was the one who helped with the directions for the maps that they had to complete during Sunshine's quest. After Prince and Kenshin defeated the Prophets, they were given a Restoration Pill (The name is a pun. The way it is pronounced in Chinese makes it sound like something big, long and smelly.) as a prize. It had the effect that whoever ate it would be able to level faster for the following three days. Prince shared it with Yun and Jing which helped them to gain 15 levels in the three days the effect lasted. After that, they all headed back to Infinite City on Sunshine's flying carpet. Infinite City Invasion arc Jing arrived at Infinite City along with Prince, Yun, Kenshin and Sunshine using Sunshine's flying carpet just after Fan had gotten through the front lines. She is not seen during the rest of the battle but helped to defend the city nonetheless. In the novels, she attached Fu to the end of Prince's arrows causing them to explode on contact with the enemy players. Rock & Roll Concert arc At the beginning of the arc, Jing and Yun are seen picking out a house in Infinite City. They were getting a head start on it because Lolidragon offered them a discount for buying it before the city became open to all players. They were planning on using the money that they did not spend on the tickets to pay for it. When the band came back during the tour, they ran into Yun's defensive barrier, which he apologized for. Jing also showed off her illusionary charm which tricked Prince into thinking that Yu Lian was around. At one point during the tour, Prince met up with them and told them that they were going to open a bookshop. While walking with them, they revealed to Prince that they knew he was Feng Xiao Lan. Jing then asked Prince which person he liked: Wicked or Gui. When he said he did not know, she arranged for him to go on dates with both of them in real life. Reputation arc Central Continent Conquest arc Current arc Equipment Daoshi uses Fus (singular: Fu) to attack. Fus are special pieces of paper with marking on them (usually the markings are painted on with a brush. Different markings have different effects.) The Fus are usually thrown after the user chants a spell and stick to the enemies (usually on their foreheads) causing different effects depending on the marks. Powers & Abilities Tao Spell *'Illusionary Charm:' *'True Thrice Concealed Flames:' Release a paper toward her opponent and cause major burns when contact. San_wei_zhen_hua.jpg|True Thrice Concealed Flames Trivia *Daoshi is the only female avatar, who is Feng Xiao Lan's friend in real life. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Avatar Category:Human Category:Taoist zh:晶